Gabriel Simons
Gabriel Simons is a manager within Carter Corp. and a serial romanticist serving as the main love interest within his own story route. In other character story routes, he serves as a supporting character. Appearance Gabriel has short pale blonde hair in a wavy style with single fringes in each side and blue eyes. He wore four outfits in the game and he is commonly seen wearing a dark purple corporate business suit with a matching dark purple formal vest and a white long sleeved button up-shirt along with a purple tie on the collar, dark purple pants and black shoes. He also wears a gold ring on his right middle finger. His other corporate attire is black but without tie. On one secret scene shows him without his corporate jacket. His third outfit is his semi-casual attire, a gray formal suit jacket with a short sleeved v-neck shirt, dark gray jeans and black leather shoes. His fourth outfit which was seen at the beginning of the second season, Gabriel now wears a long sleeve plunging v-neck shirt which shows off his clavicles and the sleeves just reach his elbows, gray jeans and black shoes. He also wears a brown watch on his left wrist. *When he begins to spend a romantic night with the player at the hotel, he was shirtless to show off his well-toned physique and wears only a white and purple stripped trouser. Later in Season 2 during the second chapter, Gabriel is seen in a black boxers where he tries to make love to the player on his office. Personality Gabriel is best described as being a serious but charismatic person and is impressed with the players' work as her manager. In later chapters Gabriel is shown to have a more playful and caring side when he is dating the player. Like Matt, he is a brave and confident individual especially when he protects someone. This is seen in Chapter 10 when he defends the player after Matt became jealous and angry after seeing Gabriel with her, eventually leading to a fistfight. The most prominent trait of his personality is his charm, partially due to his handsome looks and his well-toned physique. Unlike the other athletic and handsome men the player is involved with Gabriel often displays his affection for her via simple romantic acts and this is one of the main reasons she is attracted to him. In Matt's story, however, Gabriel is revealed to be strict such as when he asks Matt to come to his office due to them both having expressed an attraction towards the player during Daryl's party. Consequently he separates Matt and the player by moving their cubicles to different places so they would not share an office space. This also happens in the final chapter when the tension between the two leads to Gabriel instructing the player to choose either himself or Matt. But in the second season in Chapter 8, Gabriel angrily tries to reprimand the player about their relationship with Matt due to Cassidy's meddling until the player retaliates by angrily complains to him about Cassidy's horrible mistreatment to her much to his horrible shock and informs her to investigate this matter but he retains his motives to reprimand them once he found out about their relationship between them. Despite his more stern side, Gabriel clearly has an interest in the player himself and displays curiosity in her and her involvement with Matt, such as when he takes her to lunch and inquires more about their relationship. In Ryan's story during Chapter 9, it was revealed that both Gabriel and Mark Leviels are engaging in romantic affairs with Cassidy Sparke as she was the main reason for being used by Alicia Boone as her pass code was needed for entering the HR archives and how she was recruited in the company itself and was found by Ryan Carter, the player and Colin Spencer. In the upcoming second season shows Gabriel's love of chess games. Season 1 Gabriel Simons is the manager of Carter Corp. serving as the player's boss who is a new employee. He is also a serial romanticist who became interested in the player after getting rejected by many women he had past relationships with at hands of his colleague and HR manager Cassidy Sparke. Despite meeting new colleagues and higher officials, she begins to have conflicts with Matt Ortega and her boss Gabriel when it comes to romantic relationships. In Chapter 10, both Gabriel and Matt had a fistfight due to the player's expense and because of their liking to her. Matt was extremely jealous upon learning of their relationship and wanted avenge the player after Gabriel had upset her. In the final chapter of the story, the player learns that Cassidy and Gabriel made out in the parking garage after an anonymous sender sent her picture of them which leads the player to break up with him. Gabriel soon apologizes for Cassidy's actions and explains that they had a one night stand before he met the player and wanted the player to give him another chance, the player agrees and they reconciled their relationship after Gabriel surprised her with a date on a rooftop. The bad ending takes place after Gabriel refuses to acknowledge his past relationship with Cassidy stating that it's none of her business and the player furiously leaves Gabriel during the break up stating that Matt was telling the truth about him and decides to start a relationship with Matt. Season 2 In the beginning if season 2 he was shown to be upset after having put work before the player. He also upset the player after denying her and Matt's request to take the week off to celebrate Lisa's birthday in Atlantic City prior to the season 2 events. He claimed that it was because he couldn't afford for both her and Matt to not be at work due to a client but she knew that it was actually because of his jealousy towards Matt and did not want her to be alone with him on vacation. The player explains to him in the elevator that she wanted to take the vacation with Lisa to show how grateful she is towards her as a friend, as if it was not for her, she and Gabriel would not be together and that she would have moved out of New York after seeing the picture of Gabriel and Cassidy. As he did not know Lisa was the one to confirm that the picture had been taken before he met the player because he thought she believed him. The next day Gabriel is shown to be very aware of Cassidy's hatred and unfairness towards the player as she was abusing her position as the head of HR to harass and threaten the player about her work and relationship with Gabriel. After Cassidy had tried to tell him that the player had her head in the clouds and was being unprofessional he corrected her by telling her that the player's work was just fine and he didn't want her wasting his team's time anymore, and finished off by telling her yearly review was coming up and that he would be helping to review her which made her leave upset and with disdain to the both of them. He then asked the player if she was okay and to let him know if Cassidy bothers her again. While he is away on business the player finds out that Gabriel had arranged for an all expedience paid vacation with plane tickets & hotel rooms to Atlantic City for her, Lisa and Matt for their vacation as an apology for denying their request in the first place due to his own jealousy towards Matt, but changed his mind after finding out that Lisa saved his relationship with the player.and wanted her to give Lisa this gift. When Matt heard about the news, he was upset since he wanted them to pay for it themselves, and it made him feel like less of a man. Later on, he reveals to the player that he and Gabriel used to have a friendly competition on who could pick up the most girls at Starlite, which Gabriel would always win at because of his status and money, which made Matt afraid that Gabriel's feelings towards the player weren't genuine. Allies *The Main Character (Gabriel) *The Main Character (Matt) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Ryan) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Colin) *The Main Character (Adam) *The Main Character (Daryl) *Mark Leviels *Lisa Parker *Cassidy Sparke (formerly) *Jenny Blake *Felipe Enemies *The Main Character (Matt) (sometimes) *The Main Character (Ryan) (sometimes) *Matt Ortega *Cassidy Sparke *Alicia Boone *Creep Gallery Gabriel Simons/Gallery Walkthrough Trivia *According to the author and creator of the game, Claire Zamora, Gabriel is based on the real life actor Chris Hemsworth. *He shares a similar surname, Simons, with Janet Simmons from Fallen Road. *He was the very first love interest in the series, due to him being the main love interest in the very first Is It Love? game. *He's been in the least secret images compared to the other main love interests. *He's one of the 8 original characters and one of the 5 original love interests. *He's one of the 3 characters with a Facebook account. *In the beginning of Ryan's route, the player was revealed playing Gabriel's route before the blackout. *He was the first love interest that had sex with both an antagonist {Cassidy Sparke), and the main character. Category:Carter Corp Category:Male Category:Gabriel Simons Category:Matt Ortega Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonistic Category:Originals Category:Good vs Good Category:Wealthy Category:Promiscuous Category:Socialites Category:Lisa Parker Category:Jenny Blake